Areia Vermelha
by Suzana AKL
Summary: Sonhos... Caindo... Pesadelos". Deidara sonha na noite antes de sua morte. E sorri. SasoDei


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence!

**O.b.s.:** Contém yaoi!!! Se não gosta, não leia!

**Areia Vermelha**

Movia-se de um lado para o outro. O sono conturbado e a febre alta já duravam dias. Relâmpagos e chuva lá fora observados por Tobi (de hora em hora, ele devia virar a cabeça e o olhar). Seu sobretudo, que agora lhe servia de cobertor, sufocava-lhe. Suava em bicas, e seu cabelo louro colava-se ao rosto e ombros.

Sonhos... Caindo... Pesadelos.

_Acordou com folhas a roçar seu nariz. Levantou-se e viu que estava no meio de um campo de copos-de-leite. Nuvens passeavam calmamente no céu azul, preguiçosas. Ficou a encará-las por algum tempo, que poderiam ser minutos ou horas, não sabia. Virou-se para o lado e viu Hidan e Kakuzo andando por entre as flores._

_Traziam, na face, a exaustão de uma longa viagem, de uma longa vida. Bolsas embaixo de seus olhos, lábios rachados... Andavam lado a lado, silenciosos, pareciam flutuar por entre os copos-de-leite. De repente, pararam e ficaram de costas um para o outro. O seguidor de Jashin sacou sua foice e o mercenário seus tentáculos. Pararam em posição de ataque._

_Deidara ficou observando os dois parados como estátuas no meio do campo. Quando fez a menção de dar um passo, os outros dois giraram, deixando um grande círculo disforme e desaparecendo no furacão de partes das flores que se formara ali._

_Correu para o meio do círculo. Não tinha controle de suas ações, seu corpo parecia ter vontade própria. Chegando à beira da área devastada, o céu avermelhou-se e o branco dos raios cortava o tom vermelho lá de cima. Grossas gotas d'água começavam a cair lá de cima._

_Logo, uma chuva torrencial estava a cair, castigando seu corpo. Seu manto negro com as nuvens vermelhas pintadas tornava-se cada vez mais pesado. Mas ele não queria sair dali. Achava que merecia castigo pior._

_"Merece castigo pior do que a morte por aquilo", uma voz fria atrás de si lhe falou._

_"Mas já estou sendo castigado" pensou em voz alta._

_"Não o suficiente" o alguém retornou a falar._

_Virou-se e deparou com Itachi a observá-lo. Aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos de novo. Encarava-o, o hipnotizando, maldito lago de sangue com negras pedras, brilhando de puro ódio e maldade. Culpado._

_Às vezes pensava que, se não fossem por aqueles olhos, ainda estaria em Iwa, sendo um ninja que servia sua vila. Talvez até pudesse ter amigos de lá, poderia..._

_"Bobagem." disse o Uchiha, soltando um riso zombeteiro "Você, eu, todos sabemos que nada do que você está pensando poderia acontecer. Você não agüentava mais aquela sua vidinha naquela vila em que você foi criado. E, outra coisa... Não seja mal-educado. Sem aquela derrota humilhante que proporcionei a você, nunca teria..."_

_"Cale-se!" gritou, sacando duas kunais e arremessando no homem à sua frente._

_Itachi desfez-se em água e misturou-se à chuva que caía._

_Deidara olhou para o lugar onde o Akatsuki desaparecera, a raiva pulsando em suas veias. Apertava a mão em punho, suas unhas faziam cortes na palma e o sangue escarlate escorria._

_De repente, a chuva parou. Olhou para o alto e viu a chuva batucando em um vidro que ali aparecera. Ouvia os pingos e o escorregar da água, assim como os pingos de seu sangue na terra._

_Olhou para frente e viu-a. Um botão de rosa, branquíssimo, repousando entre os altos copos-de-leite. Dirigiu-se a ela, que parecia emanar uma atração sem igual. Não. Era como...?_

_Abaixou-se e a contemplou. Ela o contemplou de volta. Esticou a mão suja de sangue e toucou-a, manchando as pétalas de vermelho. Aspirou o perfume da rosa, misturado com o cheiro de ferrugem de seu sangue. Arranhou de leve o dedo nos espinhos._

_À medida que Deidara sentia-se embriagado com o perfume adocicado, a rosa branca ia tornando-se vermelha. Agora, cheirava a sangue e madeira. Fechou os olhos, sabia o que lhe lembrava aquela atração._

_Sabia, agora lembrava._

_Akasuna no Sasori, sua antiga dupla. Seu antigo..._

_"CHEGA!" gritou, virando-se para trás. A capa farfalhou, estava seco novamente._

_Agora, estava em uma sala com um comprido corredor ladeado por colunas, e, nos intervalos entre as colunas, castiçais iluminavam o caminho. A rosa vermelha emitia luz própria e estava do outro lado do corredor, num altar._

_"'Chega' o que, Deidara?"_

_Ficou paralisado. Era ele, logo atrás de si. Suas pupilas dilataram, não era possível. Era impossível. Ouviu o som de seus passos aproximando-se, sentiu a mão de madeira subir por suas costas e agarrar-lhe o cabelo puxando-o para trás, e ouviu-o sussurrar ao seu ouvido:_

_"Não se livrará de mim tão fácil quanto a Chiyo-Baa, Deidara."_

_O louro agarrou a mão e puxou para frente com força, fazendo Sasori desenhar um arco e cair de costas a sua frente. Deu um salto para trás, olhando o ex-companheiro de dupla levantar-se lentamente, com os olhos fixos em si. Puxou shurikens e atirou no homem parado, que desviou. No momento seguinte, Deidara sentiu o punho de madeira em sua cara._

_Atirou o ruivo em uma das colunas, que se partiu com a brutalidade e o lugar estremeceu. Voou sobre ele e começou a socar-lhe a face. As lágrimas desciam soltas, os nós de seus dedos sangravam, misturando-se ao sangue que saía novamente de sua palma. Aquele rosto o perseguia._

_Lembrou-se da primeira missão que tiveram juntos. Discutiram o caminho todo, sobre o que era arte. Não concordavam em uma única coisa sequer._

_Tinha que parar com as lembranças... Elas o consumiriam até..._

_Teve outra lembrança, do dia antes de Sasori ser assassinado. Discutiam como sempre naquela caverna úmida. "A arte é uma explosão", "A arte é eterna"... Quando foram separados para combater aqueles ninjas de Konoha, coração de Deidara disparara. Não veria mais Sasori. Nunca._

_O ruivo desferiu um soco em sua barriga, fazendo-o cuspir uma mistura de saliva e sangue. Levantou-se e deu um salto para trás._

_"Chora por que, Deidara? Perdeu algo?" perguntou o Akasuna, enquanto levantava, limpando o rosto com a mão. Invocou suas marionetes e mandou-as para cima do ex-companheiro, que só fez desviar._

_Sua visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas, se falasse sabia que a voz sairia embargada. Escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna e meteu a mão na pochete e fez algumas aranhas de argila. Atirou-as nas marionetes, e fez o selo com as mãos. A explosão não foi tão violenta, mas Sasori parou de investir._

_Silêncio._

_"O que aconteceu com 'A arte é uma explosão'?" perguntou Sasori, Deidara podia ouvi-lo andando em sua direção. Seu coração disparou novamente._

_"O que houve com __**VOCÊ**__?!" gritou o ninja de Iwa._

_"Está chorando, Deidara? Por quê? Shinobis não choram, deveria saber disso melhor do que ninguém. Afinal, ainda está vivo e é um Akatsuki." o outro jogou o título nas costas de Deidara. Teimava em fazê-lo, desde que se conheceram._

_"Foda-se que sou um Akatsuki!"_

_"Sim... Foda-se que é da Akatsuki. Mas ainda sim..." parou de andar "Artistas também não choram."_

_No momento seguinte, Deidara estava suspenso no ar, Sua garganta pressionada pelas mãos de Sasori. Este olhava para o outro com ódio. Odiava-o._

_"Eu te odeio, sabia disso Deidara?"_

_"T-tinha uma vaga idéia."_

_"E você? Odeia-me?"_

_Não respondeu. Sabia a resposta, mas não a deu. Sentia a mão apertar mais e mais em torno de sua garganta. O ar começava a faltar. Mais lágrimas escorreram._

_"Responde."_

_"N..."_

_"O quê?"_

_"Não. Não te... odeio."_

_Largou-o, e ele caiu de joelhos, tossindo. O louro olhou para cima, e viu o homem observando-o sem expressão, mas com um ar superior. Abaixou a cabeça e gritou a plenos pulmões. Não formou palavras, apenas gritou. Grito, gritos que estavam entalados em sua garganta há tempos._

_Gritava por odiar Itachi. Gritava por ter perdido para ele. Gritava por receber ordens de cabeça baixa. Gritava por ter perdido anos de sua vida. Gritava por ter vendido sua alma àquela organização. Gritava por ser fraco. Gritava por..._

_"Pare." ordenou o ruivo, recebendo resposta rápida._

_Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Deidara, e segurou seu braço, forçando-o a sentar recostado na coluna atrás de si. O ninja de Iwa limpou o rosto com a manga do sobretudo negro. Encararam-se por alguns segundos._

_"Você não vai durar por muito tempo, Deidara." afirmou Sasori, olhando-o gravemente._

_"Eu sei. Sei disso desde que morreu, Sasori no danna."_

_"Então, por que continua?"_

_"Porque, se desistisse, iria ser fácil demais..." Deidara esboçou um sorriso._

_"Continua irritante." Concluiu o ninja de Suna, cansado._

_Puxou novamente o braço de Deidara, agora o levantado. Caminharam lado a lado até a rosa vermelha no altar. Velas brancas apareceram em volta, e duas coisas se sobressaíam: Um pássaro de argila e uma marionete pequena. Sasori pegou a marionete e uma vela. Deu um passo para trás e queimou-se. Deidara assistiu a tudo e sorriu._

_"Encontraremos-nos, Sasori no danna."_

_"Mais rápido do que imagina, Deidara."_

Levantou-se de súbito, os olhos arregalados. O dia amanhecia e gotas grossas pingavam na entrada da caverna. Tobi ainda estava lá, sentado na pedra. Olhou para o lado e viu seus pertences ali pousados.

Afastou o sobretudo para o lado e amarrou seu rabo-de-cavalo e a bandana, ficando de pé logo após, vestindo a marca registrada da Akatsuki. Caminhou até o atual companheiro de equipe pé ante pé.

"Tobi, seu imprestável, acorda, un!" gritou, assustando o outro.

"Ah! Deidara-sempai, o senhor está vivo!!!" o mascarado gritou, pulando em cima do louro, que lhe deu um pé na máscara.

"Já disse para não fazer isso, não é Tobi!"

"Ai... Deidara-sempai, o senhor é muito mal!"

"Hnf! Anda logo, temos muito a fazer, un!"

Tobi saiu da pedra e começaram a caminhar.

"Hei, Deidara-sempai, Tobi estava pensando..."

"Isso é novidade para mim..." disse com ironia.

"O senhor soltou um berro daqueles durante a noite. O que estava sonhando?"

"Não lembro."

"Ah, vai, Deidara-sempai! Tobi quer sabeeeer! Tobi está muito curioso!"

"Você é idiota ou só se faz?! Não lembro, não faço questão de lembrar e, mesmo se lembrasse não te contaria, un!"

"Você é muito mal com o Tobi!"

"E você é um pé no saco!"

Convocou dois pássaros e cada companheiro subiu em um. No caminho, lá do alto, ficaram vigiando abaixo, até que o avistou. Sasuke, o irmão de Itachi. Lembrou do sonho.

_"Você não vai durar por muito tempo, Deidara."_

"É, un?" pensou o louro, enquanto avisava o outro que achara alguém "Então que essa seja a melhor."

* * *

Notas: Caara... o.o' de onde veio isso? não me pergunte! xDDD

essa fic eu fiz para um concurso (do Animepan), mas como o povo do consurso NÃO me responde, resolvi postar!

Ita: que que hell tem uma coisa a ver com a outra?

não faço idéia, mas tudo bem... e.e

REVIEWS, hein povão! o/

Bjs direto do Rio de Janeiro, RJ

Suzana AKL


End file.
